onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobimeppo's Proving Ground!
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1161 | Beli1 = 4836 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Test of Skill: Beginner | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 2064 | Beli2 = 4947 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Test of Skill: Intermediate | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2573 | Beli3 = 7445 | Title3 = Good Luck | Quest4 = Test of Skill: Master | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5808 | Beli4 = 18234 | Title4 = Faith | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Coby's, Helmeppo's, Mr.Prince's, Nico Robin's, Pearl's and Hachi's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals. *The 30 Stamina is the best difficulty to farm for Coby and Helmeppo's. You still face both, but on different levels which means they can both drop. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Cobimeppo's Proving Ground FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information One of the earlier FNs, and with one of the highest EXP return. Not particularly difficult once you have a mid-level team. It is usually recommended you bring a team against an boss since they have no weaknesses against any color and are strong against characters. However, you'll face both a and an boss for the final two stages. Bring a striker or fighter team comprised of and units and you'll have all you need to beat this level. As usual, a slasher team works too but the options in the fighter and striker class are currently better. Recommended Captains There are quite a few choices, including: *Striker leads :*Aokiji Ice Man or Mad Monk Urouge :*Captain Kid :*Morning Star Rakuyo *Fighter leads :*Chef Zeff, Jimbe Warlord of the Sea, or Koala the Revolutionary :*Petty Officer Coby *Slasher leads :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Generally brought for stats, you most likely won't need his special. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Mostly for stats *PSY leads :*Garp the Fist :*Sengoku the Buddha :*Shanks Black Clad Emperor or Red-Haired Shanks *INT leads :*Nami Happiness Punch or Ice Witch Whitey Bay :*Flower Sword Vista *Legend leads :*Most should work. Recommended Support Units *PSY teams :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or Usopp Impact are both excellent options for damage or for stalling. Make sure Rakuyo is your lead if you plan on using Usopp during a speed run. :*Nico Robin and Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra for a burst round. *Striker teams :*Nami Mirage Tempo or Nami Mirage Tempo: The Heavens to absorb one round of damage from Helmeppo. :*Mad Monk Urouge, Maelstrom Spider Squard for stats mostly. If you plan on stalling a bunch their specials are both super useful. *Slasher teams :*Sergeant Helmeppo :*Ryuma, Shanks Black Clad Emperor, or Red-Haired Shanks: Mostly for stats. Recommended Sockets There really is no socket requirement. You might consider swapping out a few characters within 100 attack points for matching orbs, but nothing is necessary to beat this level. Recommended Teams Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough and unit team. | 1Image = Cobimeppi - 1.jpg | 1Enemies = Grunts | 1Tips = Take out the grunts without taking a hit. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = - | 2Image = Cobimeppi - 2.jpg | 2Enemies = Grunts | 2Tips = Take out the grunts without taking a hit. | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = - | 3Image = Cobimeppi - 3.jpg | 3Enemies = Grunts and Yellow Pirate Penguin | 3Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolver without taking a hit. | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Cobimeppi - 4.jpg | 4Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Cobimeppi - 5.jpg | 5Enemies = Grunts and Black Hermit Crab | 5Tips = Take out the grunts without taking a hit. Don't beat this stage unless you have at least 3,301 health or if you've activated a damage reducer to last to the next preemptive attack which will be for 3,300 damage. | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = - | 6Image = Cobimeppi - 6.jpg | 6Enemies = Grunts + Sergeant Helmeppo | 6Tips = Take out the grunts first before focusing on Helmeppo. Do not let Helmeppo attack after 5 turns as he will deal a massive 10,700 damage special. Use Usopp if you need to. | 6Boss = Sergeant Helmeppo | 6HP = 370,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = Will hit you with a preemptive attack for 3,300 damage. He then attacks for 720 damage per turn. After six turns, he will deal 10,700 damage! | 7Image = Cobimeppi - 7.jpg | 7Enemies = Petty Officer Coby | 7Tips = Focus on bringing Coby to just above 20%. Then perform a burst round to take him out. | 7Boss = Petty Officer Coby | 7HP = 600,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Will attack for 2,514 damage his first turn. Loop 1) He will stall and perform an attack boost on his second turn. Loop 2) On his third turn he will deal 7,500 damage. Under 20% health, he will deal 5,500 damage every turn. | SecImage = Cobimeppo - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Training Helmeppo + Training Coby | SecTips = Focus on bringing Coby down, then focus on Helmeppo. They both have incredibly weak defense so there's not too much to this stage. Coby will hit very hard and then go on a one turn Cooldown while Helmeppo takes away your ability to heal which is a really annoying combination. Take out at least one on your first turn. They will both have the chance to drop their unevolved version. | SecBoss = Training Helmeppo Training Coby | SecHP = - - | SecAttackPattern = Lowers your chances of healing. Attacks for 4,400 then has a 2 turn Cooldown. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events